


A Bargain

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mindbreak, That turns into Consensual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: The Crystal is the most important thing to the Lucians, and Prompto finds himself in a position where he can get it back by agreeing to one night with the Chancellor.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia
Series: XVtober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	A Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next offering for XVtober! While I am a _huge_ supporter of consensual sex/relationship things with Promdyn, this story might suggest otherwise. Heed the warnings. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Crystal

* * *

“What’s so important about this?” Prompto stared at the Crystal that was situated in an area of the Citadel that normal people couldn’t access. You had to have someone with authority to make this sort of visit, and considering his best friend was the person that would be protecting said Crystal when the King stepped down in the future, he was able to do something most people wouldn’t. “I don’t see what the big deal is.” 

Noctis laughed a little under his breath, then turned to look at him. “You know how our city is protected? How we’re protected under this….dome that blocks any of the Imperial Army getting in?” He nodded his head. “My _father_ creates that dome using this.” Noctis pointed to the Crystal, but didn’t put his hand on it. “It keeps us protected, and one day I’m going to have the task of harnessing its power to protect the Lucian people, and the citizens of Insomnia.” 

“That’s...a lot.” Prompto had no idea that’s what was really happening. Sure, he’d heard stories, and learned certain things in his history class, but hearing it directly from the source was something entirely different. “What happens if this Crystal disappears? What if it breaks? What if-” 

More laughter left his best friend’s mouth as he doubled over. “Prompto - nothing like that is ever going to happen. The Crystal is too important. There is _always_ someone monitoring it - including my father.” 

“But, like - does that mean you’re going to have a bum knee like the King?” He didn’t want his best friend to have to control something that powerful. That was insane. “You don’t deserve that, Noct.” 

“My father is old.” Noctis shrugged his shoulders, the two heading out of the room, Prompto feeling a little better as he could feel the magical power that the Crystal possessed. He began to breathe a little easier as they headed towards the elevators, having snuck up here after a quick break in their training. “That won’t happen to me for a very long time, if at all. I’m different than he is. I hope.” 

He laughed as they stepped into the elevator, and made their way back down to the eighth floor. “You are! I’ve seen pictures of the King from when he was younger, and you definitely are a lot more spry than he is.” 

“Thanks, I think.” 

“You two.” The elevator opened, and there was Gladio, standing there with a stern expression on his face. “Where have you been? I said you had fifteen minutes - not a half hour!” 

“Sorry, Gladdy!” Prompto quickly held up his hands, hoping to appease the much larger man. “We got sidetracked. It’s my fault. I was asking Noct questions and we forgot about the time.” 

“A likely story.” Gladio looked at the both of them. “You’re staying an extra half hour tonight.” Both teens groaned, as they knew it was only fair because they had been late but still, it was crappy. “Let’s go back to our room and continue.” 

He looked at Noctis, who looked back at him with a grin on his face. Sometimes it was fun, going and seeing things that he might not ever have gotten to see and learn about had Noctis not been his best friend. If the Crystal was keeping them safe, then that’s all that mattered. He knew that he was safe here, thanks to the King and whatever properties that Crystal gave to him, and one day would give to Noctis. 

***

“They took the Crystal.” 

Prompto stared at the newspaper that Gladio had just been holding, not at all believing that something like this could feasibly happen. “But, that can’t be.” 

“I assure you that it is.” Ignis turned to look at him, unable to mask his feelings about this. “The Crystal was shown being taken away by the Imperial Army.” Gladio flipped to the right page in the newspaper, and he saw it as plain as day. His stomach fell with the visual confirmation. “We are in danger here.” 

“We’re in danger everywhere.” Noctis looked at him. “We have to go and confirm it with our own eyes. The papers-” 

“The papers aren’t lying.” Ignis shook his head. “Nor are the reports on the radio.”

The tension in the air was thick. Prompto did _not_ like what was happening. There was no way that the Accords could have fallen apart like this, unless…. “There was going to be no peace treaty.” He stared at the newspaper, that sick feeling returning to his stomach. 

“That would be the case.” Gladio nodded his head, looking as horrible as he currently felt. “Noctis is right - we need to see for ourselves.” 

“What good is it going to do us?” He asked, not at all wanting to see his home destroyed in a way that the newspapers are making it out to be. “We can’t do anything!” 

“We have to try!” 

He stared at Noctis, shocked by the pain he heard in his voice, but he knew that he was just as afraid as he was by this information. “Alright, Your Highness.” Ignis spoke, lessening some of the tension that had sprung up because of his own actions. “Let’s take the Regalia, and see for ourselves what has happened.” 

“Please.” Noctis nodded his head, and then left the room with Gladio trailing behind him. 

“Iggy - I didn’t mean anything bad. I wasn’t trying to be insensitive.” He looked at Noctis’ Adviser, who looked back at him with a sad expression on his face. 

“He’s under a lot of stress, Prompto. If the Crystal is gone, as the reports are saying it is, our plans will be changing.” 

“Why?” 

“Because we need to get it back.” Ignis said it matter-of-factly. “His wedding will be put on hold, assuming we can get some help from the Gods by having Noctis go and see them.”

He stared at Ignis, not at all sure he was understanding him correctly. “The power from the Gods? Can Noct do that?” 

“He will have to, as it will take that much fire power to get the Crystal back.” 

Prompto looked out at the water, and felt that nausea return. “This isn’t going to be a fun trip anymore, is it?” 

“I’m afraid it will not.” 

“Great.” 

***

After the battle in Altissia, Prompto began to hate the Crystal. All of this madness - all of this incessant fighting because one nation couldn’t stand the thought of another nation keeping something from them. It was awful, and he hated that he came from the side that currently had what the Lucians deemed most important. 

“Prompto?” 

He turned and saw Ignis was looking to the opposite side of the room, which is where he had been earlier when tending to his wounds. “I’m here, Iggy.” He returned to his bedside, as he brought a cool washcloth to his left eye, wiping at the metallic scar that seemed to be healing. “You’re okay.” 

“Is the Prince…?” 

“He’s still not awake.” Prompto wiped the wound as carefully as he could. “Gladio thinks that maybe he’s staying asleep because he knows you’re not fully functional yet.” 

“I’m almost there.” It broke his heart to hear Ignis say as such, when he knew he wasn’t. “Another day or two of bedrest, and I should be alright.” 

“You think so, Iggy?” 

“I will have to be.” 

It was true. Right now, they were expected to deal with things faster than they ever had in the past. “I hope so, Iggy.” 

“Me too.” 

*** 

Fighting his so-called ‘father’ had been a nightmare that he hoped he would _never_ after to repeat. Hopefully the machine was the only article that had carried his father’s spirit. There was no way he was going to go through that again. 

But then a blow to his head took him out of commission, stunned by whatever had hit him after he’d finally made it to freedom. 

***

He woke up hours later, disoriented and in an extreme amount of pain. He knew the fight with the machine had been bad, but he didn’t remember it being _this_ bad. Struggling to wake up, he turned his head and saw he was laying on a table, his arms strapped down by his side, while his legs were in a similar position. 

“You’re finally awake~.” 

That voice filled him with dread. _No_. There was no way that Ardyn had captured him - not after having gone through what he had just gone through. “You’re not real.” He mumbled, trying to get his arms and legs free, but to no avail. 

“While I understand why you wish that were the case, I can confirm that I am very much real, and you are very much in my possession. Much like the Crystal~.” 

His head snapped up at that last comment. “It’s here?” 

“It is~.” Arydn Izunia nodded his head, a gleeful smile on his lips. “Would you care to see it with your own eyes?” 

It was a trick. There was no way that this man was going to let him see the one item that his friends had been searching for for so long. “You’re lying.” 

“Come with me.” The shackles around his wrists were opened, and then the ones around his ankles followed. “I’ll make a believer out of you, Prompto~.” 

He followed Ardyn down a long hallway, and then went to an oversized elevator. They took it up to the top floor, and across the way he saw the same Crystal he’d seen a few years ago in Insomnia. He moved towards it, but was afraid to get too close to it, as he could feel the power radiating off of it, much like he had that time he went and saw it with Noctis. 

“You can feel it, can’t you~?” A hand touched his shoulder, Prompto flinching at the touch. “How about we make a bargain?” 

Prompto knew that there was no way this man would _ever_ hold up his end of the bargain, as each time they’d agreed to something in the past, he appeared to do it but then at the very end would turn around and do something else. “I can’t trust you.” He hissed, yanking his shoulder away so that Ardyn’s hand fell. 

“You’re right~. You can’t. But, if you listen to my bargain, you might change your mind~.” 

He stared at the Crystal, wishing that his friends were here with him. How long until they would arrive, he had no idea. They could be stuck somewhere, or they could be on their way. All of this power, and here he was, unable to do a damn thing with it. “What is it.” His shoulders sagged in defeat, as his curious mind wouldn’t allow him to not take the bait that Ardyn was offering to him. 

Ardyn’s hand returned to his shoulder, and rather than fight it off he allowed him to turn him to face him. “An exchange. I will give your friends the Crystal with no hassle - they can take it from me immediately, as long as you agree to one night alone with me.” 

“No.” 

“Are you sure that’s your answer~?” The tip of Ardyn’s finger touched his jawline, Prompto biting his lip as he turned his head away from the touch. “You would risk letting your friends die, when you could easily save three lives this evening by spending the night with me? You know that they will be _extremely_ upset with you when they find out this opportunity was presented to you.” 

Prompto knew that the man was right. If his friends found out he could have saved them more of a hassle than they already have had to deal with, they would be very upset with him. He was in a no win situation right now, and he _hated_ it. “One night?” 

“I was going to say forever, but yes - one night will suffice.” 

There was no way he was going to stay here longer than he had to. “You swear that my friends can take the Crystal back to Insomnia? No tricks this time?” 

“Only treats~.” Ardyn nodded his head, then bowed at the waist. “You have my word that they will take the Crystal without any hidden traps. On the condition that we’ve set forth with one another~.” 

Swallowing bile, Prompto knew what had to be done. “I agree.” 

“Excellent.” A hand wrapped around his wrist, as he was pulled away from the Crystal and back towards the elevator. “No time like the present, hmm~?” 

“N-Now?” He tried to fight the wave of panic, not at all ready to do what Ardyn had suggested now, but apparently he had no choice in the matter. Never did he think he was going to be put into a position that would serve the outcome of what happened to his friends. He knew he couldn’t refuse him, not if he wanted his friends to make it back home with the one item that they’d been through hell to retrieve. 

He said nothing else as he followed him back into the elevator, Ardyn’s hand still wrapped around his wrist. It wasn’t painful, but it also wasn’t a touch that he really wanted. “What’s the matter~? I’ve told you that your friends can take the Crystal when they come here without any issue.” 

“Am I allowed to go with them?” It had been bothering him since Ardyn had told him what his ultimatum was, and needed to know if he was stuck here for the rest of his life, or if he was going to be able to leave with his friends. 

“Of _course_. You have no place here. This is not your home. Or, well - maybe it _was_ at one point, but you don’t belong here.” 

It almost made him feel better to hear him say that, as he was right - this _wasn’t_ his home, even if the tattoo on his arm said otherwise. “I have your word?” 

“You do.” The elevator stopped, and he followed Ardyn to a room that was decked out to the nines. It made him do a double take, as there was no reason for a room to look like this in this facility. “Now, would you prefer I stay like this? Or would a different form be more appealing to you~?” 

“Other….form?” He didn’t understand what Ardyn was suggesting. “What do you mean?” 

A hand was put over his eyes, and then he heard a voice he knew wasn’t possible. “I could look like this, if you want, Prompto?” The hand that was covering his eyes was pulled away, revealing the Prince of Lucis in front of him. “Or, if this isn’t good, I could be…” Before he could say no, he watched as Ardyn’s appearance changed into that of Ignis, prior to the events of Altissia. “You seem to talk with me more, don’t you?” 

“Stop.” He whispered, shaking his head. “I don’t want this.” Backing up, he tried to get away from Ardyn, but the door was closed and he knew if he was going to let his friends succeed he had to do this. “Don’t.” 

Ardyn’s appearance returned to normal with a quick turn. “I thought you’d be happier if you were having relations with one of your friends instead of me. My _sincerest_ apologies, my boy~.” Ardyn took a step closer to him, a hand touching his chin to have him look up. “Take your clothes off, and go and lay on the bed. This is not up for discussion~.” 

“I know.” Prompto resists the urge to be rude, and instead walks past him and goes over to the bed. He strips out of his clothes, reminding himself that this is for the greater good - there was nothing wrong with doing something as awful with Ardyn as this. He laid down on the bed, his penis limp and unresponsive to the naked man who was making his way over to him. 

A pill was held up, Ardyn bringing it to his mouth. He kept his lips closed, refusing to accept it. “I know you have no sexual attraction towards me, but I would like to have a willing participant with me. This will help you achieve that.” 

“Then it’s still not willing.” He turned his head away, his heart pounding as he could smell the faint hint of cologne on Ardyn’s body. It wasn’t a bad smell, but it wasn’t a good smell. A good smell would be the cologne that his friends wore - the smells that were always fighting with each other as they slept close to one another in tents. 

“You wish to enjoy yourself too, don’t you~?” Ardyn kept the pill in his hand, but was no longer pushing it against his lips. “I could change back into one of your friends, if you prefer?” 

He knew that he wasn’t being given much of a choice - it had to either be drugs or fake his mind out in another way. He couldn’t deal with having sex with him and seeing either Noctis or Ignis instead. Leaning his head forward, he opened his mouth and waited for the pill to drop onto his tongue. He swallowed it, then stared up at Ardyn with narrowed eyes. “Remember that you still had to control this - I am _not_ attracted to you in any sort of way.” 

“Yes, yes. I’m aware you find me repulsive.” Lips touched his ear, his body already feeling warm from the properties of the drug that Ardyn had fed to him. “But by the end of this, you’ll be begging me for more. Just you wait, Prompto~.” 

Desperate to ignore him, he felt a hand touch his cock and instantly moaned as the touch was something he wasn’t expecting and it felt _good_. _It’s the drugs. It’s not real. He’s not really making me feel good_. He had to convince himself as he slowly became lost in the pleasure that his body was experiencing. His hips rolled, the fingers holding his cock making him feel incredibly horny. 

“Yes, Prompto….” Ardyn whispered, his hand holding his cock a little tighter. “Stop fighting this basic human need you’re experiencing right now. It’s okay to make noise~.” 

He hadn’t realized he’d been trying to stay quiet, almost embarrassed by any noise he might make. Hearing Ardyn’s voice lull him into a sense of false security, he released a moan he’d been holding in his chest, his voice cracking as the tip of Ardyn’s thumb began to rub against the weeping slit on his cock. “N-No….” 

“You say no, but you are clearly liking how this feels, isn’t that right~?” Ardyn’s lips brushed against his, leaving him gasping. “Or is it the drugs?” 

Prompto’s mind was going blank, to the point where the words that Ardyn was saying to him made no sense at all. Was it the drugs? Was it something else? He couldn’t remember anything at the moment. The only thing that was occupying his mind was how Ardyn’s thumb was teasing his cock, and how good it felt to have his hand where it was. “M-More…” The word rolled off of his tongue, as he felt Ardyn’s lips start to touch his neck. He moaned, every single part of his body feeling like it was on fire, the itch to explode imminent. 

“I will give you as much as you’d like, for as long as you’d like, my boy~.” Ardyn’s lips touched his, and rather than try and fight it, he gave into the kiss with a deep moan. He orgasmed hard for the first time, the agile fingers on his cock working him perfectly. “Yes, such a good boy…” The praise was spoken softly into his ear, making him whimper softly. “Would you like to touch me now?” 

Although he was being given the option, somewhere in his brain had made him wonder if it was an option at all, or just a helpful suggestion. His body had other ideas though, as it moved on its own, his mouth now down by Ardyn’s cock. He put it into his mouth and moaned low, sucking hard on the stiff flesh that should disgust him, but all it was doing was turning him on more. His own cock dripped with cum, back to full hardness as he bobbed his head up and down on the girthy flesh between his lips. 

He swallowed Ardyn’s load without any protest, somehow becoming even more turned on by the act. Pulling his mouth off of his cock when he felt it get hard again, Prompto laid down on the bed and brought his knees up to his chest. “Please…” He begged him, the tip of Ardyn’s cock now teasing his ass. 

“You’re so obedient right now~.” The praise washed over him, making him moan as he wanted to please him. “I will give you what you deserve…” 

The thickness that had been between his lips was now pushing into his ass, giving him an immense satisfaction that he wasn’t ashamed to moan loud for. Staring up at Ardyn, he kept his knees bent, groaning as he felt him go deeper inside of him. It didn’t take long for him to come again, his chest and stomach coated with his spunk as he felt Ardyn pound hard into his body. 

He lost count after the fourth time, stuck in a delirious state as he was made to come over and over. At some point he knew the drugs had worn off, and yet his body was totally accepting of what Ardyn was giving to him. He moaned into Ardyn’s mouth as they kissed each other with wet, sloppy kisses. Drool spilled down his chin as he came again, his body shaking from head to toe with the intense orgasm. 

An alarm began to sound, Prompto wincing at the noise. “It seems that your friends have arrived.” 

His heart stopped in his chest as he was brought back to the present, shocked that Noctis was already here. “I’m leaving with them…?” 

“If that’s what you wish~.” Ardyn rolled his hips suggestively, and damn did it feel good. “We have at _least_ an hour before they make their way this far up.” 

An hour sounded reasonable. “Then we’re done in forty-five.” 

“Whatever you wish, my boy~.” 

The next forty-five minutes went by faster than Prompto had wanted, but they were still spent wisely. He wound up on his hands and knees, Ardyn pounding into him from behind, his mind going pleasantly blank for the final time as he came hard under his hand. He felt the heat of Ardyn’s orgasm splash against his inner walls, filling him up with more cum as they reached an orgasm together. 

“You’ve done well~.” A towel was handed to him, Prompto taking it to wipe all the filth off of his body. “Go meet your friends. The Crystal is yours.” 

“We won’t see you again, will we?” He asked, as he got his boots back on, his clothes haphazardly thrown back on. 

Ardyn shook his head. “This is our good-bye, Prompto.” 

“Goodbye.” He didn’t bother to say anything else as he walked out of the room, and headed down to the floor that his friends were on. He called out to them, not wanting to startle them as he approached them. “Guys!” 

“Prompto!” Noctis ran towards him, hugging him tight. “We thought you were gone!” 

“It was pretty bad.” He hugged him back, happy to be with his friends again. “The Crystal is up on the top level.” 

“Where’s Ardyn?” Ignis asked, as he led them over to the elevator that would take them to the Crystal. “Is this a trap?” 

His ass ached, and his body was sore in places it shouldn’t be sore, but thanks to the bargain he’d made with Ardyn, that was no longer an issue. “No. He’s giving it to us.” 

“What did you do?” Gladio asked, as they made it up to the Crystal. 

“What needed to be done.” He looked him in the eyes, and waited for him to say something, but nothing came. 

They got the Crystal and found an empty airship that they put it on, then began their long journey back to Insomnia. Prompto knew that Ardyn was full of shit - he would come after them, but at least when it happened, they would be back in Insomnia, with the Crystal back on their side. And nothing else mattered except those facts. 


End file.
